


A Moment to Breath

by witchbreaker



Series: Irukaka2k16 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, irukakaweek2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love makes seconds into lovely eternities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment to Breath

It was rare that they both had the day off. 

The Academy kept Iruka busy even when he was outside the classroom and Kakashi never got to stay in the village for more than a week at a time. Today, however, the stars had aligned. Both had been commanded to take it easy. The former because the Academy was on break and the latter because his latest set of injures needed time to properly heal. 

Iruka awoke to Kakashi rolling over onto him. The teacher cracked open his eyes and then shut them firmly. The sunlight told him that it was still early morning. He had nowhere to be and was determined to enjoy a lazy Sunday. 

Iruka arm curled around Kakashi, his hand slowly moved up and down the Jonin's back. He felt the muscles and scars; enjoyed the warmth that his boyfriend gave off. Kakashi's only response was to spread out even more. Iruka smiled.

They laid there until hunger made itself known to Iruka. He tried to slide out from under Kakashi but the man was having none of it. 

"Kakashi, let me up." He said. The Jonin hummed and didn't move. "I'm serious. Breakfast isn't going to make itself."

"I'm comfortable." 

"And I'm hungry. Either get off or you're going to end up on the floor." 

Kakashi sighed. "If you insist." 

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Yes. A lot." 

The Jonin shifted off of him and Iruka got to his feet. He tugged on pants and a shirt. His full uniform stays in the closet. The kitchen was a bit of a mess since dinner had never been properly cleaned up but there are enough plates and silverware to make due. Kakashi joined him after the coffee had finished brewing but before the eggs were done. He poured two cups, added some milk to one and handed that to Iruka. The teacher drank it and let his shoulder brush against Kakashi's. 

By the time to food was ready, the two had shared a dozen small touches and gentle words. The relaxed atmosphere lasted long after breakfast was over. Kakashi commandeered Iruka's lap by laying his head on it and opening to his favorite book. Iruka leaned back against the couch and ran a hand through Kakashi's hair. It was times like these that the teacher treasured more than anything. Iruka basked in it until a knock came from the door. 

"Hatake-san?" A voiced called out, unsure. "The Hokage wants you immediately." 

Kakashi grunted and closed his book with a snap. "Understood." Tsunade wouldn't call for him while he was suppose to be recovering unless it was extremely important. 

Iruka removed his hand from Kakashi's hair. The Jonin sat up and paused. He clearly wanted to say something but there were few promises that could be made in a shinobi life and Iruka had already told him not to apologize for getting called away. 

"Good luck." Iruka told him. Kakashi reached out and cupped his face. 

"I'll be careful." He said before leaving. Iruka only nodded and went to find something to do. The moments that they shared were always short but Iruka wouldn't give them up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Irukakaweek2k16 Challenege
> 
> Prompt: Domestic


End file.
